Tainted Bloodline
by TaeWithSugaandKookies
Summary: Narcissa is hiding something from Lucius. What will happen when her secret is revealed. Rated M for later chapters. Draco x Hermione
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, so this is the Dramione fic I mentioned in my Secrets A/N. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, they belong to the lovely J.K Rowling!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Draco's POV**

'Draco? Oh Darling please wake up!'

'Leave that disgusting… _thing_ alone Cissy. You might catch something'

'Lucius! _He_ is our _son_! Oh Draco! Thank goodness!'

My eyes snap open to see the distorted silhouettes of my parents. I blink a few times to clear my vision and slowly move into a sitting position. As I do, my mother almost knocks me flat again as she hurriedly embraces me, forgoing all the pureblood teachings of concealing your emotions, good and bad. I reach up slowly and pat her back gently before noticing that something feels… off. I raise my hands up to eyelevel and let out a startled yell. I have _talons_!

My mother pulls back and gives me a pitying look, then hands me a mirror. I lift it up and stare at what is supposed to be my reflection but instead meet dark black eyes that are supposed to be grey, dishevelled hair that is supposed to be neat and gelled back and fangs instead of normal human canines. I drop the mirror and stare at my mother with a hard expression.

'Mother… What happened to me?'

 **Omniscient POV**

Narcissa's gaze dropped from her son's dark eyes to the ground. She swallowed and was about to answer Draco's question but Lucius beat her to it.

'Your mother's side of the family apparently carries the Veela gene, and unfortunately you appear to have inherited it.'

Draco's eyes widened and darted to his mother for confirmation, who was looking at him with a mixture of sympathy and guilt. She nodded slowly and began to cry softly. Draco felt his eyes burn and his fingers tingle. He looked down and noticed his talons had disappeared, leaving his normal fingernails in their place. Draco reached out and placed a hand on his mother's shoulder.

'Mother, this isn't your fault! You couldn't have-'

'Of course this is her fault! She's known her whole life who her ancestors were, _what_ they were and she still married me anyway! She has polluted the Malfoy bloodline with her impure Veela blood! You're no son of mine!'

Lucius spat out the words with pure contempt burning in his eyes. Draco glared at him, stood up and stated calmly

'Say what you like about me _father_. But you will _not_ blame this on my mother! And don't worry because when I find my mate, I may _pollute_ your bloodline further. I'm half hoping she's a half-blood, or better yet, a _muggle-born_.'

Draco turned to his mother, ignoring Lucius' look of disgust and shock, and extended his hand to her, which she took, and lifted her off the floor.

'Mother, as Lucius is clearly disowning me, I'm going to pack up my things and stay elsewhere until I return to Hogwarts. I'll owl you when I arrive.'

With that, he pecked his mother on the cheek and walked up to his bedroom to pack some clothes.

'Not now Ron, I'm busy'

Hermione sighed in annoyance as she extracted her boyfriend's hands from hers and his lips from her neck.

'C'mon 'Mione, it's the summer. Why are you _studying_?'

Hermione slammed her quill down in annoyance and glared at Ron.

'Ron, You've known me for 7 years. How can you not realise that I. Enjoy. Studying? It's not difficult to understand. I enjoy learning and I like being top of the class. I won't be able to keep that up unless I study. Go play exploding snap with Harry or something.'

Ron grumbled in annoyance and narrowed his eyes at Hermione.

'We've been dating for 6 months, 'Mione. _6 months_. And we haven't done anything besides kissing. It feels like you care more about your homework than you do about me.'

Hermione's eyes widened in shock and she stood up furiously.

'WHAT?! THAT'S WHAT THIS IS ABOUT?! YOU'RE SERIOUSLY GOING TO PLAY THAT CARD? I WILL SLEEP WITH YOU RONALD WHEN I AM GOOD AND READY!'

Hermione hurriedly gathered up her work and stormed out of the room, leaving a very grumpy Ron slumped on the couch.

About half an hour later, there was a soft knocking on Hermione and Ginny's door. Hermione brushed the tears from her eyes and muttered for them to enter. Ron gently pushed open the door and grinned sheepishly at Hermione.

'I'm sorry 'Mione. I guess I let my hormones get the better of me. I won't pressure you again. It just feels like you're always pushing me aside to study but I realise now how important it is to you. Will you forgive me?'

Hermione looked up at him and smiled softly. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his torso, tucking her head into the crook of his neck.

'Of course I forgive you. Thank you for apologizing Ron.'

Ron pulled away and grinned at her before leaning down and gently pressing his lips against hers. He pulled away and whispered

'Let's go. Mum will be wanting us for dinner.'

Hermione nodded and clasped their hands together as they left the room.

Draco sat in the Headmaster's office, clasping and unclasping his hands, eyes flitting around at the numerous portraits adorning the walls.

'Ah! Mister Malfoy. How nice to see you!'

Professor... err... Headmistress McGonagall breezed into the room, a tight-lipped smile on her face, replacing the stern expression that usually resided there.

'Good evening Headmistress. How are you?'

'I'm quite well, thank you. I believe you have something important to discuss?'

'Err... Yes. Well, you see, the thing is… umm… I-I'm a… a Veela. Professor.'

McGonagall seemed rather taken aback, both at the fact that the Malfoy heir was _stuttering_ and that he was a Veela. However, she quickly recovered.

'I see. Do you know who your mate is yet?'

'No. I don't even know where to start looking.'

'Well, it is highly likely that she will be here in Hogwarts. During the time you are searching, though, we will set you up with your own private room as your… condition may pose a threat to the other students. Not to mention, when you find her, you'll need somewhere to… um… _mark_ her.'

Both Draco and McGonagall blushed at her last sentence. Draco looked up at her and thanked her, a genuine smile on his face, not his usual sneer or smirk.

'There's one more thing Professor. My father has disowned me and as he is the Head of the Malfoy family, my mother is beneath him and is powerless to stop him.'

Draco looked at the floor guiltily.

'Mister Malfoy, you are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you need. May I ask where you've been staying this last week?'

'Oh, I've been staying with Blaise Zabini. He's one of my close friends'

'Good, I'm glad you had somewhere safe to stay. Well, if that's all you needed, I really must get on. I have so much preparation to do for the new term. Owl me when you would like to arrive so I can get a room sorted for you. And when you find your mate please let me know.'

'I will. Thank you, Professor. Have a good night.'

 **A/N: So, what did you think? Please review and let me know. Did anyone see the Veela thing coming? I know I'm** _ **sooo**_ **original! XD Next chapter will be up soon!**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey so this chapter is up earlier than I expected. For the next six weeks, I may be able to update more frequently as I'm on my summer break. Also, I'm sorry about the unclear break between scenes, I use Word and some of the format doesn't carry over properly. I'll try and fix it this chapter. Side note: THANK YOU to everyone who followed the story and reviewed, it means so much to me and keeps me motivated knowing that people want to read my story. Anyways, I'm gonna stop rambling now. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters.**

 **Chapter 2:**

Draco sat at the Slytherin table, head resting on his palm, waiting for the rest of the school to arrive. Due to his 'condition', he had arrived a week early. As he sat contemplating his life, McGonagall and the other teachers entered. Draco noticed that Snape wasn't there and remembered the awful night that his godfather lost his life.

The door to the Great Hall swung open, snapping him out of his reverie. He raised his head off his hand slightly and glanced at the sea of students now piling into the Hall. As he was staring intently at the door, he didn't notice the presence of his friends as they slid onto the bench beside him.

'Draco? Oi, Earth to Draco.'

Draco jumped and turned to his left to see the face of Theo Nott grinning back at him. Behind him was Pansy. Opposite Draco was Blaise and Daphne.

'Ah, he's back. How've you been, mate?'

'A bit shit to be honest Theo. How're you?'

'As good as I can be with Dad still around. I really thought the old bastard would end up in Azkaban.'

'Yeah, I know what you mean, if only my fath- '

Draco stopped dead as an intoxicating scent hit him. His head snapped up, eyes scanning the room for the source of the heavenly aroma. He growled in frustration when he couldn't detect where or _who_ it was coming from.

'Err… mate? What's going on? You… _growled._ '

Draco blushed and cleared his throat nervously.

'I have something important to tell you guys but you need to promise you won't tell anyone. At least not until I've found what I'm looking for.'

'Found what you're looking for? What are you on about?'

'I'm a Veela. And I haven't found my mate.'

'Shit. You do know what happens if you don't find her don't you Draco?'

'Yes Pansy, I'm fully aware what will happen.'

Ignoring his friends' concerned looks, he stood up and left the Hall mumbling about needing some air.

Hermione sat idly prodding her food with her fork, half listening to the animated conversation Ron and Harry were having about Quidditch. She was about to say something when she saw a certain ferret swiftly exit the Great Hall, a look of frustration and something else on his face though she couldn't quite work out what.

'Ha, I wonder what's got Malfoy all worked up. Reckon Parkinson's pissed him off?'

Ron looked at Hermione, still sniggering and noticed she had a look of worry on her face as she watched after the blonde.

''Mione, why do you look worried about that git? 'Mione? OI!'

Hermione slowly turned to glare at a very angry, very jealous Ron.

'Ron, leave her alone. You know she's always worried when people are upset no matter what they've done. I bet if she saw He-Who-Has-No-Nose sat on the stairs crying about his failed plan of world domination, she'd hand him a chocolate frog and a tissue.'

Hermione turned to Ginny and smiled gratefully.

'Thank you, Ginny. I'm just worried because he's normally so careful to hide his emotions, but the look on his face just now was…'

Ron scoffed and folded his arms

'I didn't know you paid so much attention to him.'

'Ron! I don't understand why you're jealous! Nothing will ever happen between me and Draco! I should be the one getting jealous as you are quite clearly still friends with Lavender who, in case you've forgotten, you used to date! I'm done with this. I'll see you later Ginny.'

With one final glare at Ron, Hermione stood up and left the Great Hall. Once in the corridor, she rounded a corner and began to cry softly.

'Granger?'

Hermione's head snapped up and she was met with Draco's cool, grey eyes. She wiped her eyes furiously and tried to push past him but he caught her wrist.

'Malfoy. I am _not_ in the mood. Let go of me.'

Draco reluctantly loosened his grip on her wrist.

'Please Granger, hear me out?'

Hermione sighed and turned back around to face him. He breathed a sigh of relief and swallowed nervously. He couldn't believe it. Hermione Granger was his mate. Was the universe trying to make his life as difficult as possible. He bitterly thought of the saying 'Karma's a bitch' and focused his attention back onto the brunette witch in front of him.

'Grang-Hermione, I'm sorry. For everything. I know it's going to take more than an apology to fix this but it's a start. I was an arrogant, bigoted arsehole and I let Lucius' pathetic prejudices shape my own views. I should have judged you as a person, not for your _blood status._ You're an incredible witch and you have such an amazing personality. I can only hope that you can eventually forgive me.'

Hermione stared at Draco, shocked that he was capable of apologizing. Part of her thought he was playing a cruel joke on her, but then she recalled how he had used her given name and the fact that Draco Malfoy had actually apologized. Hermione looked up at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes and knew that he was genuinely remorseful.

Draco stood staring at the floor, anxiously awaiting her response when he felt her small hand gently grasp his, trying to get his attention. He looked up at her face and saw she was smiling at him.

'I forgive you, Draco.'

Those four words caused Draco's heart to skip. He returned her smile before hesitantly asking,

'Does that mean… we can try being… friends?'

Hermione giggled.

'Yes. How about you come to Hogsmede with Ginny and I on Saturday? I would bring Ron and Harry but I don't want to make you uncomfortable.'

Draco's eyes lit up with excitement.

'I would love to. I've always liked Weaslette. She's fiery.'

Hermione laughed loudly and wrapped an arm around Draco's waist.

'Come on. Let's go back to the feast. People will be wondering where we are.'

Draco smiled and gently squeezed her shoulder before releasing her.

'HERMIONE! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!'

 **A/N: I don't really have anything to say other than please review!**

 **Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! Sorry this chapter took a while. I'm not gonna make excuses, I was honestly sat watching Netflix for the last 3 days but I'm back now. Thank you so much to everyone who followed and left reviews. Some of the reviews mentioned how Draco was kinda ooc and how Hermione forgave him so easily. Thank you for the feedback but I will just say that Draco will be ooc as he is a Veela and Hermione is his mate. Also, I've always seen Hermione as very forgiving and understanding which is why I made her trust him and give him a chance. She obviously doesn't trust him fully yet, he's still Malfoy but she's curious about what made him apologise. Anyways, that's just my interpretation of how she would act in this situation and I hope it doesn't affect your enjoyment of the story. Ok I'm gonna shut up now, enjoy! :P**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter etc. etc. etc.**

 **Chapter 3:**

'HERMIONE! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!'

Ron stood in the doorway to the Great Hall, his ears red with anger.

'Ron! What are you doing here?'

'I came to apologise to you! But it seems like you're a bit preoccupied!'

'Weasley, we weren't-'

'SHUT UP MALFOY, YOU BASTARD! I THOUGHT YOU WERE TOO GOOD FOR _MUDBLOODS!_ '

Malfoy's eyes widened with shock and Hermione gasped. Ron realised what he'd said and his mouth opened and closed a few times. Hermione stepped forward and slapped him across the face, leaving a small, red handprint on Ron's left cheek.

''Mione… I- '

'Don't talk to me Ron.'

Hermione glared fiercely at him, tears sparkling in her eyes before storming off towards the Room of Requirement, leaving a dumbfounded Ron and a furious Draco.

'For your information _Weasley_ , I'm not too good for anyone, but Hermione is a million times too good for you. I don't know why she puts up with you.'

Draco narrowed his eyes at Ron and walked past him, elbowing him aggressively on his way past, and re-entered the Great Hall.

Ron huffed and entered the Hall and stood in the doorway. He caught someone's eye, nodded, and left again. He leaned against the wall and waited, staring at the floor until he saw a pair of legs in his peripheral vision. He looked up into the face of Lavender Brown.

'Hi Won-Won! You ready?'

She looked at him with lust filled eyes and winked before grabbing his hand and dragging him off to the Room of Requirement.

Hermione was angrily pacing next to the wall where the door was supposed to be, muttering to herself.

' _I need somewhere to be alone, I need somewhere to be alone, I need somewhere to- '_

She stopped abruptly at the sound of giggling. Turning the corner, she saw Lavender Brown pushed against a wall by Ron, who was kissing her neck. Hermione crossed her arms and cleared her throat. Ron stopped and turned towards Hermione and cringed.

'Hermione, I can explain- '

'Lavender, how nice to see you somewhere other than a street corner. Ron, we're done. Oh, and make sure you pay her well, it must be difficult banging someone who has such a tiny dick.'

Hermione stalked past them shaking her head, leaving them both spluttering defensively.

The next morning, Hermione entered the Great Hall and was met with hundreds of pairs of eyes all staring at her. Shaking off her discomfort, she noticed there was shouting coming from the Gryffindor table. She looked over and saw Draco towering over Ron and Lavender. Harry noticed her and motioned for to come over.

When she arrived, Ron smiled and sighed with relief.

'Oh 'Mione, thank Merlin! Tell Ferret Boy to piss off and stop yelling. Yesterday was just a big misunderstanding, right?'

'No, it wasn't. You were a jealous, inaccurate hypocrite. So, if Draco wants to yell at you, I'm not stopping him.

Draco smirked and turned to Hermione.

'Morning Hermione. How're you? Besides the obvious.'

Hermione smiled.

'I'm alright. I am a bit confused though. Why are _you_ defending me?'

'It's very simple. We're friends, and this Hippogriff shit needs putting in his box.'

Hermione blushed and sat down.

'Oh, well, thank you Draco. Would you like to join us?'

'No way is that arsehole sitting with us!'

'Ron, I don't recall anyone here asking for your opinion or caring if you objected. I'm honestly quite embarrassed to be your sister right now so you had better shut the fuck up before I hex your balls off, got it?'

Ron flipped his sister off then stropped off back to Gryffindor tower, with Lavender trailing along behind. Draco chuckled and sat in his place.

'Thank you, Ginny. I honestly don't know why I was with him.'

'Everyone kinda expected you to get together after the war. And feel sorry for me, I've had to live with that for the last 17 years!'

Hermione laughed.

'I do feel bad for you! Oh, by the way, do you want to come to Hogsmeade this Saturday with me and Draco?'

'Sure! One question though: since when are you two so friendly?'

Draco blushed and looked away before answering Ginny's question.

'I apologised to her last night. And she agreed to try and be friends.'

Ginny nodded and placed her fork down.

'Fair enough. Well, I'll see you guys later, I'm gonna head to class.'

With that, she grabbed her bag, kissed Harry on the cheek and left. Harry blushed and mumbled something about potions homework before running after her.

'Potions homework? This is our first day of lessons. There is no homew- ohhhh. Right.'

Hermione giggled and turned to Draco.

'Just out of curiosity, what made you apologize to me?'

'I felt bad for how I treated you and wanted to try and make it right.'

Hermione looked at him searchingly.

'Is that the only reason? Are you sure there's not something else?'

Draco sighed and contemplated his answer carefully.

'There… is something else but... I want to wait for a while before I tell you. But my main reason was that I felt guilty.'

Hermione nodded and then grinned.

'Well, then I guess I have no choice but to wait. You will tell me though, won't you?'

Draco smiled warmly at the little brunette in front of him.

'Of course, Hermione. I promise.'

 **A/N: Follow, Favourite and Review!**

 **Bye! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hermione stood by the fountain, arms folded, waiting for Ginny and Draco. She glanced up at the large clock above the door impatiently. Sighing deeply, she looked at the door and was met by a very flustered Ginny, hurrying towards her.

'Hermione! I'm so sorry I'm late! I was… busy.'

Hermione smirked knowingly.

'You were with Harry, weren't you?'

Ginny giggled and went pink. Smothering a grin, she calmly stated.

'I don't know what you're talking about. I was finishing my… uhh… Potions homework.'

The witches began to laugh loudly, clutching each other for support. Once they had recovered, Ginny looked around questioningly.

'Where's Draco? I thought you said he was coming.'

'He is. Or at least he said he would.'

Hermione stared at the floor, contemplating Draco's absence when Ginny pulled her out of her trance.

'What's going on with you two? I mean you've hated each other since you were 11 and now you're friends. Do you… do you like him?'

Hermione's head snapped up and she blushed.

'Of course not! I mean, I just broke up with Ron so I'm not particularly eager to jump into a new relationship yet, especially with someone who used to bully me and make me cry myself to sleep on a daily basis! He came and apologised and he seemed so sincere, so I gave him a chance, though now I'm starting to think it might have been a mistake.'

….

Draco sighed and walked out towards the fountain. He paused when he heard Hermione's voice and quietly hid behind a tree.

 _Hermione's regretting forgiving me?_

Draco straightened up and strode out from behind the tree. Hermione and Ginny looked up in surprise. Hermione smiled with relief.

'You're here.'

'I'm sorry I'm late, Pansy had a bit of a mental break down. Did you think I wasn't coming?

Hermione averted her eyes guiltily.

'Yeah, sort of. It's fine though, you're here now. Are you both ready?'

'Yes, oh my gosh I'm starving! I worked up a serious appetite doing my… _Potions essay_.'

Hermione giggled at Draco's confused and slightly suspicious expression. He looked at her expectantly but she waved him off.

….

Draco pushed the door open and stood aside, allowing Ginny and Hermione into the Three Broomsticks. They sat down, Ginny and Hermione on one side, Draco on the other. Ginny cleared her throat.

'Do you want me to go get the drinks?'

'Thanks, Gin. I'll just have a butterbeer please.'

'I'll have butterbeer too, please.'

Ginny nodded and walked to the bar.

'So, why did Pansy have a mental break down?'

Draco chuckled.

'Her mum sent her an owl saying that she was now betrothed to Greg.'

Hermione laughed incredulously.

'Goyle? That's priceless!'

Draco laughed.

'She's really not happy about it. She screamed at me telling me if I wasn't a V- never mind.'

Hermione looked at him enquiringly.

'Draco? What were you going to say?'

'Forget it.'

Hermione slumped back in her chair. Draco realised that he had completely killed the mood.

'Um, are you still friends with Potter? You know after the fiasco with the Weasel.'

'Oh yeah me and Harry are still friends. He thought Ronald was completely out of line. No one in Gryffindor tower is speaking to him, except Lavender of course.'

Just as Draco was about to reply, a loud bang echoed through the pub. Everyone turned towards the door and saw a very angry Ron glaring at Hermione and Draco.

'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM?'

Hermione narrowed her eyes and Ron, who was quickly advancing towards them.

'Ron I am no longer dating you, therefore I am perfectly within my rights to-'

 _SLAP!_

The sound resonated throughout the room. A few gasps were audible as Hermione held her cheek in shock. Draco's eyes darkened and he growled loudly.

' _No one… touches… MY... MATE!'_

Draco rose from the table and lunged at Ron, teeth bared. His claws shredded Ron's shirt and scratched his skin. Ron yelped in pain and in a feeble attempt to push Draco off, hit the table leg.

'DRACO STOP!'

Through his anger, Draco registered that his actions were hurting his mate, so he ceased the attack. Slowly, he stood up and turned to face Hermione, his anger ebbing away at the sight of her.

Hermione stared at him for a moment before saying in a broken voice

'You're a Veela?'

 **A/N: Follow, Favourite and Review! :)**


End file.
